Lost Childs Parte Quatro
by Eliziane
Summary: Mulder tenta penetrar na mente do assassino e descobrir mais sobre sua sombria personalidade.


**Título:** Lost Childs

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem à Cris Carter 1013 – FOX. B.Josephson & H. Hanson.

**Sinopse:** Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. Mulder tenta penetrar na mente do assassino e descobrir mais sobre sua sombria personalidade.

**Pescadero Hotel**

**22:45, Vancouver**

" Adendo ao relatório, caso Vancouver, Laurence Thead, número 26.411. Entitulado pelos agentes Booth e Mulder como O Caso das Crianças Perdidas.

O psicopata é aquele cujo sujeito, geralmente do sexo masculino, passa a cometer atos criminosos deliberadamente. Livre de qualquer culpa, ele se mantém a par da realidade, mas carece de Superego.

A noção, cada vez mais reforçada de que as personalidades psicopatas são psicóticas, enquadra-as dentro das personalidades borderline (Importante ressaltar que a estrutura borderline é diferente do Transtorno de personalidade borderline. Os portadores do TPB não são psicopatas). Não obstante, as pessoas psicopatas têm condutas criminais sem nenhum sentimento de culpa, mantendo plena consciência dos seus crimes ou das suas intenções criminais, como já foi visto antes.

Na minha opinião, Laurence Thead nada tem de psicopata propriamente dito. Suas atitudes passam à beira da loucura, no que posso classificar como monstruososas e até mesmo animalescas..."

-Mulder...

Sentado diante do notebook de costas para a porta, Mulder levantou a cabeça ouvindo a voz rouca chamar o seu nome.

Imediatamente ele olhou por cima do ombro e logo após, se levantou, indo de encontro a Scully de pé na soleira, parecendo aos frangalhos.

-Dana... você chegou!...

Ela se esforçava para se manter de pé. Mais ainda para não se desmanchar em lágrimas. Segurava uma pasta na mão trêmula, mas Mulder ingnorou qualquer resultado que estivesse escrito ali porque achou mais importante abraçá-la.

-Não era ele...! – ela balbuciou soluçando de alívio. Tendo que rir e chorar, num mixto de pavor e felicidade.

-Sim, eu sei. A dra. Brennan telefonou avisando. – ele a afastou um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos igualmente aliviado – Ainda temos uma chance.

-Não sei se aguentarei...!

-Acredite, Scully. Você é a mãe dele... Não sente em seu coração que ainda há esperança?

Ela sustentou o olhar dele com a expressão sofrida. Haviam linhas evidentes de preocupação ao redor dos seus lábios e na tez bonita.

-Sim... – respondeu voltando a abraçá-lo chorando como uma menina – Eu sabia... Sabia que não era ele...!

-E eu acreditei em você. Por isso deixei que fizesse a autópsia. Se fosse ele, você teria sentido.

Scully riu de novo no ouvido dele. Deixou que Mulder beijasse sua têmpora e só então ele a convidou para dentro puxando-a suavemente pela mão.

-O que foi isso? – se referiu ao band-eid no seu dedo indicador direito.

-Er... Apenas um corte... Nada demais.

Mulder fez que sim, conformado com a resposta.

-A dra. Brennan foi encontrar o agente Booth no hospital. –Scully comentou, parando diante do notebook onde Mulder trabalhava. – Eles esperam... que Thread recobre a consciência para falar sobre William.

-Descobriu quem era o garoto?

Ela balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, estendendo a pasta para ele.

-Joshua Ross. Morador de um bairro de classe média nas proximidades de Yaletown. Morava com a avó porque os pais dele já são mortos.

Mulder folheva o relatório, vendo as fotos da autópsia com uma expressão de incredulidade.

-Ela é do tipo ignorante... não procurou a polícia, porque o neto fugia constantemente de casa e sempre retornava.

-Menos desta vez. – ele murmurou levantando os olhos para ela.

-Coincidência ou não, ele sumiu no mesmo dia em que William foi raptado. Por isso, testemunhas disseram ter visto Thred com um garoto.

Mulder balançava a cabeça ouvindo ela falar. Seus olhos brilharam, ainda marejados de lágrimas, mas Scully enxergou neles o amor.

A muito custo, Scully desviou os olhos, fingindo interesse na tela do notebook e Mulder explicou:

-Estou traçando o perfil comportamental dele. Estive comparando seus depoimentos e montando um padrão de personalidade.

-Tirou alguma conclusão?

-Thread não é realmente um psicopata, porque ele passou mais de sete anos para voltar a agir depois do que fez com o enteado. Eu diria que alguma coisa o impeliu a fazer o que fez.

-Quer justificar as atitudes dele com essa desculpa, Mulder? – ela retrucou ficando séria – Depois que o juiz vir o que tem nos meus relatórios, vai mandá-lo direto para o corredor da morte.

-Não, Scully. Eu jamais justificaria nada. Quem tem justificado as atitudes dele é seu advogado de defesa. Eu só estou tentando entender o que ele faria com William... Onde o deixou ou com quem ele deixou.

-Acha que ele tem um cúmplice?

-Sinceramente não... Mas não estou certo.

Ela apanhou os papéis em cima da mesa dele, mexendo e lendo rapidamente, de uma maneira que Mulder se incomodou e disse:

-Por que não vai para seu quarto e toma um banho?

-Vou fazer isso...

-Devia fazer agora. Você parece um bagaço.

Scully levantou a sobrancelha disposta a retrucar a observação dele, mas ao invés disso, riu de lado e voltou a ler a ficha de Thread.

-Que estranho...

-O que foi? – ele chegou junto para acompanhar o que ela lia.

-Olivia Thread aparece em todas as fotos onde o ex-marido foi detido pela polícia.

-É... Ela tem acompanhado os casos dele de perto. Depôs no julgamento dele, foi à polícia quando ele foi detido ao ser apanhado atirando feito maluco há meses e hoje também estava lá na porta do hospital. O agente Summers disse que ela é uma colaboradora. Que quer ver o homem atrás das grades.

-Então porque ela nunca se divorciou?

Mulder apertou os lábios sem ter como responder.

-Aqui diz que ele deu entrada nos recursos com um advogado do estado, mas ela não assinou o divórcio.

-Será que ainda o ama?

-Ou o odeia a ponto de persegui-lo.

Eles se olharam detidamente por um longo instante. Foi Scully quem fechou a pasta e decidiu:

-Devíamos fazer uma visita à sra. Thread.

-Vou telefonar para o agente Booth avisando.

-Você faz isso no carro. Vamos!

**Mole Hill Hospital**

**23:05**

Seeley Booth estava de pé ao lado da cama onde Laurence Thread era assistido por uma junta médica.

Pela janela de vidro da porta, ele viu Temperance chegar.

-E então... – ela perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Ele acordou, mas precisam fazer alguns exames antes de nos deixarem interrogá-lo.

-Não sei por que todo esse aparato se foi um tiro à toa.

-À toa, Bones? O homem quase perdeu o braço e teve todas as artéreas rompidas. – ele retrucou fingindo espanto.

-Muitos seres humanos levam uma vida normal, ausentes de um membro. Pior foi o que ele fez com aquele garotinho, você quer ver?

-Não, obrigado! – fez um gesto recusando-se a segurar o relatório que ela trazia.

Temperance ensaiou um sorriso de choça, mas Booth estava sério.

-O agente Mulder me ligou enquanto estava saindo do hotel. A agente Scully acha que a esposa de Thread tem mais a contar do que declarou à polícia.

Temperance ergueu os seus grandes olhos azuis na direção da porta, vendo uma movimentação lá dentro.

-Parece que ele também.

-Bones...

Antes que ele pudesse detê-la, Temperance já estava chegando diante da cama do paciente sob custódia.

-Bones...!

-Olá, sr. Thread? O meu nome é Temperance Brennan. Eu sou antropóloga forense e estou ajudando a polícia local neste caso. – ela falou abrindo a pasta e mostrando a fotografia de William – Reconhece este garoto? Você o sequestrou?

-Quem... é você?... – ele balbuciou ainda grogue.

-Reconhece este outro menino? – ela mostrou a foto da ossada de Ewan Wood – E este? Reconhece este? – exibiu a fotografia da autópsia de Joshua Ross.

Booth desistiu de impedi-la e ficou mais atrás aguardando.

-Você é maluca? – Thread resmungou se debatendo na cama.

-Se acha que eu sou maluca, é porque ainda não viu do que sou capaz, seu safado!

-Bones, pega leve...!

-Para sua informação, eu sei de todos os pontos vitais do corpo de um ser humano, sr. Thread. E dos animais como o senhor também!

-Oh!... – ele gemeu quando ela apertou seu ferimento com o polegar até que ele se contorceu de dor.

-Brennan!

Booth fez menção de detê-la, mas ela o impeliu com um gesto firme.

-Posso cumprimir sua artérea até que ela fique bloqueada e o sangue saia como lágrimas pelos seus olhos! – avisou entre dentes – Agora me diga o que fez com William!

-Oh, meu Deus!...

-Brennan, já chega...! – Booth olhou por cima do ombro para a porta porque os policiais já vinham chegando, alertados pelos gritos de dor do homem.

-Deus!... Não!... Não fui eu...! Eu não peguei este garoto, não fui eu!... – ele choramingava igual uma criança, se contorcendo – Por favor... Não me machuque mais!... Estou dizendo a verdade! Não peguei este garoto, não!...

-Eu acredito, sr. Thread. – ela afirmou inclinada sobre ele – Sabe que o senhor é um homem de muita sorte? Vou lhe dizer porque; A mãe deste garotinho está muito brava, mas graças a Deus ela não veio interrogá-lo. Tenho certeza de que se ela tivesse vindo, não seria tão carinhosa quanto eu fui.

-Mas o que está acontecendo? – perguntou a enfermeira ao chegar.

-Acho que ele precisa de um análgésico. – Brennan passou por Booth afogueada para esperar no corredor.

O agente deu algumas explicações antes de ir ao encontro dela.

-Ele disse a verdade. – ela concluiu se voltando para ele – Não foi ele quem levou William.

-É, suas técnicas de interrogatório são infalíveis.

-Está zangado? Quer ver o que ele fez com o último garotinho?

-Não, por favor! – outra vez ele ficou longe da pasta que ela balançava veementemente diante dos seus olhos. – Escuta, Bones... Você não pode sair por aí dando pancada em todo mundo. Não é assim que funciona. É contra os direitos humanos...

-Direitos humanos, Booth? E o que ele fez com aquelas crianças inocentes? Você sabia que ele continuou estuprando Joshua Ross mesmo depois de morto? Que o espancou tanto no rosto que havia um afundamento na sua face esquerda, e que mesmo sabendo que o menino não era páreo para a força dele, o submeteu dezenas e dezenas de vezes, tratando-o como um animal na coleira? Como vocês homens conseguem ser tão frios e agir conforme a cartilha do FBI?

-Porque eles nos punem se fizermos o que queremos. – retrucou exasperado. – Acha que não me revolto? Acha que nenhum daqueles homens lá atrás querem pôr as mãos nele e fazer o que você fez? Acha que o agente Mulder não o vivaria pelo avesso se tivesse chance?

Ela suspirou alisando a testa, só agora demonstrando algum cansaço.

-Desculpe!...

-Tudo bem! – dando um sorriso ameno, ele estendeu a mão e fez um afago no seu ombro.

-Merda!...

-Oh, Temp!...

Percebendo-a no limite de suas forças, Booth a trouxe para si e cingiu-lhe a face de encontro ao peito aveludado.

-Você disse um palavrão. – ele provocou soltando-a devagar.

-Eu disse? – redarguiu com as faces vermelhas.

-Disse sim.

-A culpa é sua. Você me tira do sério.

-Eu? – caçoou rindo e balançando a cabeça – Você está cansada, é isso. Eu acho que deveria ir para o hotel, tomar um banho e descansar porque está fedendo a formol como uma múmia embalsamada.

-Pare!...

Os dois ainda riam e se provocavam quando o agente Summers chegou.

-Ele acordou? Tomaram o depoimento dele?

Booth olhou para Brennan antes de responder.

-Sim, fizemos isso. Ele falou tudo o que sabia. E o que não sabia também.

-Que quer dizer?

-Não foi ele quem sequestrou William.

Summers levantou as duas sombrancelhas juntas e insistiu reflexivo:

-Se não foi ele, então... Quem foi?

Continua.


End file.
